


Scenario 5

by rideswraptors



Series: Kastle Scenarios [5]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, see first work for warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:10:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rideswraptors/pseuds/rideswraptors
Summary: Frank is going home with Karen, and she’s more than happy that everyone knew it.





	Scenario 5

“All the women here are extremely jealous of you, you know,” Trish said, pressing up against the bar next to Karen and a grumpy Jessica. 

 

“Why are we here again?” Jessica grumbled, sulking into her glass. Trish shot her a glare through narrowed eyes. 

 

“To support Foggy, so hush.” 

 

“I don’t even like Frog-man,” Jessica shot back lamely, and not at all convincing. They actually got along famously. Foggy liked how crass and direct Jessica was, and Jessica liked how much of an asshole he was. However, supporting Foggy meant attending Marci’s bridal shower. It was more of a classy affair; gifts were meant to be donations to Marci’s favorite charity. There were appetizers and an open bar followed by a sit-down dinner. For Karen and Trish, it was just another boring dinner with people they barely knew or liked. For Jessica, it was akin to torture. 

 

“Anyway,” Karen said, pointedly ignoring Her Grumpiness, “why the hell would,” she gestured vaguely to the room, “ _ any _ of these women be jealous of me?” Marci’s friends were wealthy, high-powered professionals with careers and families and no vigilantes getting them into trouble every week. 

 

“Besides the boobs, the hair, the legs, and blue eyes? I got nothing,” Jessica chimed in snarkily. Karen swatted at her. 

 

“Down girl,” Trish teased. “And besides all of that...I think you’ve underestimated Mr. Castiglione’s appeal in this room.” 

 

Karen let out an embarrassed, but pleased, huff. Jessica had insisted that if she had to go, then so did Frank. For Jessica’s sake, Frank had put up a hell of a fuss, but the truth was that he did anything Karen asked of him. This one would cost her, sure, but he did it. As a matter of fact, he had been nothing but pleasant and attentive the whole night. While the husbands and boyfriends circled together, complaining, Frank was consistently checking in with her. With Trish and Jessica. He openly touched her, kissed her cheek, brought her food and waters between drinks. Karen cast a glance in his direction. Currently, he was occupying an unruly toddler who had been brought along because the babysitter bailed. The dad was nowhere to be seen, but Frank was chatting with the mom, who looked relieved that the kid had stopped crying. She wasn’t even sure what Frank had done to help, but the little boy looked thrilled. Karen had to fight off a smile. 

 

“Pete can be charming when he wants to be,” Karen offered lightly, taking a sip of her pinot gris. 

 

“Looks damn good in a suit, too,” Jessica muttered. Karen rolled her eyes, but yes, yes he did. Karen took a survey of the men in the room, including Foggy. They wore expensive suits, flashy accessories. They were mostly a young and healthy-looking sort, not bad looking. But...bland. Boring. They were the kind of guys who thought going to the gym and golfing once a week gave them a personality. Frank had a presence they just couldn’t muster. His body was shaped from military training and his work in construction, and he just held himself differently. So no, Karen was no surprised that other women were noticing. In fact, she was preening a little. Because Frank would be polite, he’d smile and say all the right things, but she was the one he would take home. She was the one he kept looking for. Right then, he looked up and caught her watching him. Her smile was immediate; he winked at her before bouncing the baby and tickling his foot. 

 

“Yes, he does,” Karen agreed a little too smugly. It made Trish snort, looking pleased herself, and a bit proud. It still surprised her that she’d made friends like these; ones that were proud of her life and her decisions and supportive to the bitter end. Even if it was about her sleeping with the Punisher. 

 

“Sheila, Marci’s maid of honor? Was over there gushing with her little group of friends. These women? Crazy nasty.” 

 

“Sheila’s the redhead, right?” Karen asked. Trish confirmed with a nod as she sipped her drink. Then Sheila was the one who’d been all but fondling Frank earlier, standing too close and smiling too wide. They probably all knew he worked construction and were fantasizing about a night in bed with a guy like him. Rough around the edges but cleans up nice. Too fucking bad. 

 

“I’ll get ‘er, K, just say the word,” Jessica sneered. 

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” she said back, gently as she could. “She can look all she likes.”  _ But that’s all she’ll be doing _ , was heavily implied. Trish’s eyes flashed mischievously, absolutely impressed with her. Initially, Trish had thought she was insane, being with Frank. But then she’d actually met him, and for whatever reason, completely changed her mind. Even Jessica laughed.

 

With that, Frank appeared at Karen’s elbow, leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

 

“Speak of the devil,” Trish said brightly. Frank frowned at her, but Jessica snorted. 

 

“Wrong vigilante,” she chuckled under her breath. Trish swatted at her. Karen just closed her eyes and feigned a deep breath as she lifted her face to Frank’s and opened her eyes to his amused expression. 

 

“Need a refill?” he asked quietly, lifting her empty glass from her hand. Karen trailed a hand across his chest.

 

“To get through the speeches? Absolutely.” 

 

“Me too!”

 

“Me three,” Jessica said sliding her glass down, “that means I want a triple, Petey.” 

 

Frank slid her glass right back and jabbed a finger at her. “You’re getting cut off, Jones. I am not carrying you back to that shithole tonight.” 

 

She threw an accusing finger at him. “I will  _ jump _ there.” 

 

Frank rounded on Trish, incredulous. She held up her hands in defeat. 

 

“I know. I’m the Jess wrangler. Hand to god.” He grunted. “Pinot noir, if you don’t mind,” she added with too much sweetness. 

 

“Fine,” he said. Karen felt his arm slip around her waist, thumb at her hip. She smirked and leaned into him. “We’ll be right back.” And he led her off, presumably, toward the bar. 

 

“Sure ya will!” Jessica called after them. 

 

Karen tugged lightly on his tie and smiled up at him, knowing she looked like a lovestruck fool. As she caught the other women’s eyes wander over to Frank, Karen found herself lifting her chin up. She really didn’t give a damn. 

  
  



End file.
